Kisah Kita
by Yuzuki Chaeri
Summary: Kisah mereka hanya kisah cinta biasa, walau kadang absurd dan abnormal./"JANGAN DEKATI SAKURA LAGI, UCHIHA MESUUUUM!"/Entah bagaimana takdir merajut cerita, emerald dan onyx bertemu layaknya drama kisah cinta picisan anak remaja./"Hah?" ..Sakura butuh pencerahan./"Hn, kita pacaran mulai sekarang."/Sequel of Sepenggal Kisah. For harunoyuki, Natsuyakiko32, Refunny!


Aura koridor yang awalnya diliputi hawa kantuk, kepanikan beberapa siswa yang sibuk mencari contekan peer, dan tawa renyah beberapa siswi yang menggosip langsung terganti dengan hawa pembunuh, mencekam, hitam, gelap, tegang.

_Onyx_ pemuda berambut model pantat ayam melancarkan aliran listrik bolak-bolak, memicu reaksi dari manik _baby blue_ bersurai _blonde_.

Shikamaru―pria berambut bak rumah _spongebob_―yang awalnya menguap lebar langsung disumpal mulutnya dengan kripik _super_ pedas level dewa oleh Chouji. Kiba dan Lee yang tadinya sibuk menyontek peer dari Hinata langsung menghentikan tangannya di udara. Segerombolan kakak kelas biang gosip yang tak sengaja melewati koridor tiba-tiba kehilangan suaranya karena melihat sang pangeran tampan tengah berdiri di ambang kelas 2-A dengan tampang _absurd_.

_Emerald_ gadis manis bersurai merah muda bergulir panik mencari bantuan. Ino sekarang bagaikan kucing siap perang sedangkan Sasuke bak ular cobra yang tengah mendesis.

"JANGAN DEKATI SAKURA LAGI, UCHIHA MESUUUUM!"

Dan teriakkan membahana Ino memulai cerita kali ini.

_**サスサク**_

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei but this fict is purely mine.

Warning: Uchiha Setsu is Sasuke twins. Setsu is RoadtoNinja!Sasuke. Get it? And sorry, a little bit OOC for Sasuke. 3,4241106% humor.

Sequel of **Sepenggal Kisah**.

**For harunoyuki, Natsuyakiko32, Refunny!**

Balasan:

HN: terima kasiih :'3

Guest: hidup SasuSakuuuu!

aitara fuyuharu: iya, Sasuke hentai, siapa sih yang buat dia hentai? #ditabok

Dhezthy UchihAruno: kalo ga sampe bengkak ga seru dong #plak

DRIKK: terima kasih kembali :'3

Refunny: iya, Sasuke belum beruntung :'3 and this is for you honey!

Nakazawa Miyuki: aku juga suka SasuSetsu XD

Natsuyakiko32: Sasuke emang absurd :'3 and this is for you honey!

sofi asat: ketawa itu sehat kok XD #plak

harunoyuki: thank you! And this is for you honey!

Terima kasih juga buat yang mem-_fav _dan kalian yang sudah membaca Sepenggal Kisah! *peluk satu-satu*

_**サスサク**_

Don't like? Close this page, write your own story and pairing! Thanks!

Enjoy it minna!

_**サスサク**_

Tawa menggelegar adik Itachi ini mengudara. Begitu hebohnya sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin sekali mengumpalnya dengan kaos kaki Naruto yang-katanya-tidak dicuci selama seminggu. Dan Naruto yang berada di toilet bersin mendadak.

Agak lama tawa Setsu reda. 3 perempatan siku-siku sudah mampir ke dahi-agak-lebar Sasuke.

"Sudah puas, hn?"

"Belum. Boleh kulanjutkan?"

"Silakan. Dan semua koleksi majalah _Bobo_mu berada di tempat sampah besok pagi."

Setsu langsung _kicep_ seketika.

"Jadi, semenjak kaumenciumnya dengan ganas―maksudku, sejak kaumencium Saki, Ino langsung membentenginya supaya kau tidak dekat-dekat, hm?"

Ralatan langsung dilontarkan Setsu setelah tatapan maut bak malaikat pencabut gigi dilayangkan Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Mengangguk lalu mengelus dagunya bak pose berpikir tingkat elit, "hmm, cukup sulit."

"Hn,"

"Kau ini hanya bisa han-hen-han-hen sa―ah! Itu Saki!"

Mendengar nama sang pujaan hati, Sasuke langsung menoleh mencari keberadaan sang gadis merah muda.

Entah bagaimana takdir merajut cerita, _emerald_ dan _onyx_ bertemu layaknya drama kisah cinta picisan anak remaja.

Baru Sasuke ingin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, atensinya langsung dirubah paksa oleh manik _baby blue_ yang siap mencakarnya kapan saja.

Laki-laki bersurai _raven_ ini meneguk ludah susah payah begitu melihat seringai iblis milik sahabat sang pujaan hati. Bahkan otak imajinernya sudah membunyikan peringatan tanda bahaya, '_AWAS ADA _MONSTER!' ditambah dengan pluit nyaring tanda peringatan.

"Jangan lihat laki-laki mesum itu Sakura! Sudah ayo pergi!"

Jleb. Krek.

_Nembus_. _Potek_.

Sakitnya di sini, _broh_.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah meraung, mengais-ngais tembok saking frustasinya. Sasuke _ghalaw_(_no typo_).

Semesum itukah dia? Padahal Sasuke _cuma hanya seperlunya doang kok_ cium Sakura.

Iya _cuma hanya _dan _seperlunya_. Tapi lama. Salah?!

SALAAAAH?!

Jeritan hati Sasuke meraung tiada henti.

"Oh iya, Pantat ayam, kudengar katanya Ino sedang dalam periode bulanan. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Saki dan Ino dulu."

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar maksimal. Sejenak gambaran Ino memakai kostum _Shinigami_ menghampiri otak imajinernya.

Wajahnya tambah pucat begitu mengingat bagaimana semenyeramkannya wanita yang tengah periode bulanan.

Sasuke ingat ketika dulu ibunya tengah dalam periode bulanan dan meminta sang ayah untuk membelikan buah, namun, ayahnya menolak. Dan sedetik kemudian Sasuke mendengar sang ayah yang biasanya tak pernah bicara kali ini berteriak kesakitan bahkan meminta ampun pada ibunya.

Dan Setsu tertawa puas saat sang ayah keluar dengan tampang menggenaskan. Rambutnya berantakan dan lebih tipis dari sebelumnya, pipinya bercap telapak tangan merah, lengannya banyak bekas gigitan.

Sang ibu yang sibuk membersihkan rambut(entah milik siapa, tapi Sasuke yakin seyakin-yakinnya orang yakin bisa yakin, ibunya tadi menjambak rambut sang ayah dengan beringas)di lantai langsung tersenyum manis, "buahnya ya Ayah, apel dan jeruk, yang manis."

"Hn," hanya itu sebagai jawaban dan tutupan pintu mengakhiri ingatan Sasuke akan betapa mengerikannya wanita yang tengah masa periode bulanan.

Oh _Kami-sama_. Sasuke tambah _ghalaw_.

_**サスサク**_

Dengan wajah lecek nan kusut bagai baju tak disetrika, Sasuke menyeret kakinya menuju loker sepatu.

Bel pulang sudah berdering sepuluh menit lalu, tadinya ia akan pulang bersama si Oren enerjik, tapi sayang beribu sayang, Naruto malah menemani kekasihnya belanja. Jadilah ia pulang sendiri.

Setsu?

Sibuk menggombal di taman belakang.

Entah menggombal wanita, rumput yang bergoyang, tanaman hias milik kepala sekolah, atau penjaga kantin yang usianya sudah setengah abad.

Sasuke _ga_ peduli.

Tampang kusut Sasuke langsung sirna ketika melihat sang pujaan hati tengah mengambil sepatu dari lokernya.

Sasuke lompat kegirangan. Dalam hati tentunya.

Bahkan nyaris ia salto sambil kayang karena tak ada Yamanaka-_monster_-Ino itu di samping sang Haruno.

Dengan wajah _cool_ yang sudah ter_setting_ dari lahir, ia mendekati gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Sendiri?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget, bahkan nyaris ia menjatuhkan sepatunya karena suara _baritone_ yang sangat _familiar_ menerobos masuk indera pendengarannya tanpa permisi.

"Ah, i―iya, I―Ino ada klub." diakhiri dengan senyum manis nan gugup.

Secercah sinar putih langsung menerpa pemilik surai _raven_ itu begitu mendengar sang _bodyguard_ Sakura tak ada di antara mereka.

Senyum(atau seringai, Sasuke tak peduli)tercetak sempurna di wajah tampannya, "mau pulang bersama?"

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Melihat seringai(yang entah mengapa dalam penglihatannya begitu seksi)ditambah ajakan pulang sang pangeran sekolah membuat hatinya gemetar.

Sakura setengah mati menahan diri agar ia tak mimisan lagi kemudian mengangguk imut, "iya, bo―"

"TUNGGUUUUUU!"

Sasuke pucat begitu mendengar lengkingan khas yang ia yakini milik coret_monster_coret.

"Mau apa kau, hah?! Sakura! Sudah kubilang jangan―"

Panjang, lebar, tinggi, atas, bawah.

"―kenapa kau belum pulang?! Akukan sudah bilang―"

"I―Ino, klubmu bagaimana?"

Gadis bersurai _blonde_ langsung mendengus kesal. Menatap sang pangeran sekolah dengan garang membuat Sasuke terlonjak sedikit. Sedikiiiiiiit sekaliiiiiiii.

"Aku akan kembali ke klub begitu Uchiha mesum pantat ayam ini pulang terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke membuang napas singkat penuh kedongkolan, "hn,"

Dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana ia melewati kedua gadis ini menuju loker sepatunya.

Punggungnya terasa terbakar akibat dilihat bagai mangsa oleh pemilik manik _baby blue_, Sasuke langsung memakai sepatunya kilat.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya ke depan begitu sang pujaan hati hilang dari atensinya.

"Ino~ kenapa kau jahat sekali!"

"Aku? Jahat? Dia yang jahat!"

"Kenapaaaaaaaaaa?"

Sakura frustasi. Sakura sedih. Sakura tak kuat sendiri. Sakura _ghalaw_.

Ino merotasikan iris _baby blue_nya jengah, "dia menciummu, Sakura. Bibirmu bahkan sampai bengkak! Dia mesum! Dia pen―"

Sakura yang tengah merona hebat segera membekap mulut Ino seketika.

"Ja―jangan keras-keras, _baka_!"

Menepuk bahu sahabatnya, Ino lantas tersenyum manis, "jadi, jangan dekat-dekat Uchiha mesum itu. Harus ada jarak aman, minimal 500 langkah, oke?"

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar.

"Ta―tapi―"

"A,a, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Baiklah, aku ke klub dulu! Sai-_kun_ sudah menunggu! Hati-hati pulangnya!"

Mengacak surai merah mudanya adalah pilihan terakhir. Baru ia ingin mengucapkan caci maki(entah pada siapa), getaran ponselnya mengintrupsi aktivitasnya.

Menggeser layar ponselnya dengan ogah-ogahan, pesan dari seseorang yang ia damba langsung membuat oksigen di sekitarnya menipis.

_**From: My Future Husband**_(Sakura bersumpah _jarinya_ yang memaksanya menuliskan nama ini di kontak Sasuke)

**Aku tunggu di gerbang.**

Langsung memakai sepatunya kilat, Sakura segera berlari menuju gerbang.

_Mai haniy bani switi Sasu-_nyaaaan_~ aim kamiiiiing! MWAHAHAHAAHAA!_

_**サスサク**_

Sakura memajukan bibir ke depan. Sudah 10 menit mereka pulang bersama tapi hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Jujur, tadinya Sakura sudah mengira ini akan jadi hari terindah dalam hidupnya. Ditambah, ia sudah mengikuti tips dari internet bagaimana caranya mencegah mimisan.

Tapi nyatanya pemuda pantat ayam di sebelahnya hanya jalan dalam diam.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

"Hn,"

Keduanya bagai patung di depan gerbang kediaman Haruno. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Sakura sibuk meremas rok seragamnya hingga kusut.

"Aku.. pulang dulu."

Baru ingin berbalik gadis bersurai merah muda ini langsung menarik tas selempang Sasuke.

"Tu―tunggu! A―ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Saat ini, Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa agar Sakura tidak mendengar suara ricuh gemuruh gempita hatinya.

"Hn?"

Mencoba memasang kembali wajah _stoic_ andalannya di luar, jika saja Sasuke boleh _OOC_, dipastikan darah segar keluar dari hidungnya seperti keran bocor.

"Itu―_ano_―"

"Hn?"

Remasan Sakura pada tas selempang Sasuke makin beringas, dalam hati Sasuke berdoa agar tasnya masih dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

"Soal.. ciuman itu.."

"..."

Detak jantung gadis merah muda ini sudah seperti gemuruh gendang, alunan musik disko yang rusuh serta ricuh.

"Ke―kenapa.. Sa―Sasuke-_kun_ menciumku?"

Walau terbata-bata, butuh waktu satu menit untuk bertanya, jantung seperti mau keluar dari rongganya, namun, akhirnya Sakura sukses melontarkan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tahu.

Kali ini sang rambut Pantat ayam yang panik. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari mencari ilham.

"Itu―"

"Ya?"

"Karena―"

"Hm?"

"A―"

"'_A_'? Apa?"

Perempatan siku-siku hadir di dahi putih Sasuke. Ia langsung membekap sang gadis agar tidak menyela setiap perkataannya.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku."

Sakura nyaris pingsan. Kulit tangan Sasuke menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Rona merah―entah karena kehabisan oksigen atau malu―langsung menutupi wajah putih Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu akhirnya mengangguk imut. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali menggigit hidung, pipi, atau bibirnya dengan ganas.

Tahan Sasuke. Tahan. Jangan biarkan kemesuman yang diturunkan ayahmu terbongkar sekarang.

"Akusukakamusejakupacarapenerimaansiswabaruduatahunlalu, jantungkuberdetaktaknormalsaatkitabertatapan. Akubarusadarinicinta. Jadi, kaumaujadipacarku?"

Butuh waktu sekian menit agar otak Sakura menalar apa yang sedang diucapkan sang pujaan hati. Memproses dengan baik tiap kata yang terlontar. Menerjemahkannya menjadi bahasa yang baik dan benar.

"Hah?"

..Sakura butuh pencerahan.

_Oh_. _My_. _Kami-sama_.

"Hn, kita pacaran mulai sekarang."

"Hah? Ta―tapi―"

"Kau tidak mau?"

"_GILE LU NDRO_! _MAAUUU LAH GUUEEH_! Eh, mak―maksudku―"

"Hn,"

Rona kemerahan menjalar di kedua wajah pasangan sejoli ini. Dalam hati mereka ingin sekali terjun dari gedung berlantai 411, tenggelam di lautan antartika, diemut ikan paus kalau perlu saking senangnya.

"Aku pulang dulu,"

Dan kecupan ringan di dahi diterima Sakura.

"Ha―hati-hati."

"Besok kita ke sekolah bersama. Aku tunggu di sini jam lima lewat dua puluh tiga menit sebelas detik. Hn?"

"Iya."

"Aku pulang dulu ya."

Cup.

"Hati-hati."

"Langsung masuk kamar lalu tidur."

"Iya."

"Aku pulang dulu ya."

Cup.

"Hati-hati."

"Matikan lampu kalau tidur."

"Iya."

"Aku pulang―"

"SAKURAAA! CEPAT MASUK RUMAAAAH! DAN KAU PANTAT AYAM! PULANG SEKARAAAAAANG!"

"Suamiku! Suaramu keras sekali!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

"Ma―maaf! Itu.. ayahku, hehe."

"Hn, masuk sana."

"Hati-hati ya Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan lalu menunggu di depan gerbang sampai gadisnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pintu tertutup. Sasukepun berjalan dengan hati seringan tisu dan wajah semerah tomat menuju rumahnya.

_OHYEAH! AKHIRNYA SAKURA JADI PACARKU! MWAHAHAHAAA!_

Dan kenistaan Sasuke mengakhiri cerita kali ini.

**Owari**.


End file.
